Virginia
Virginia (real name Michelle) was a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She was portrayed by Sammyrossia. Pre-Apocalypse Growing up in Charlottesville, Virginia, she was an average sixteen year old. When the outbreak started a crazy man attempted to kill people at her school, although she was able to escape. She lost her family early on and met Canada and Texas shortly after. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Day of the Dead" Camped out with Texas and Canada, Virginia sat by their campfire awaiting Texas' return. He came back from hunting with a few rabbits as a bounty. Virginia and Canada both took one and ate them, the trio talked about life before the outbreak over dinner. Texas admitted that his hometown had been wiped off the map by one of the government's bombing attempts to erradicate the zombie hordes. Virginia revealed that her home had also been bombed. After talking for a bit, Texas went to sleep and so Virginia decided to do some maintanence on her gun while Canada went on his shift of watching camp. Afterwards, she fell asleep. The next morning, Texas woke them to get ready to leave the area and head onto the nearest city, Siden. Virginia was reluctant at first, she was afraid that the city might be dangerous or there might be psychos there. She was convinced by the boys that it would be best to check it out. As they made it toward the city, several walkers began to follow them. They arrived at a wall outside the city and Texas said she was to be thrown up, onto the wall, and so she was. After both the boys made it over, the three of them made a plan to go to one specific building, the tallest they could see, but first they took a detor inside another building to check it over for supplies. Once inside, they began to scavenge but were stopped when Texas discovered several walkers upstairs and at the same time, more began to mass at the front door. Quickly, Virginia found an escape route via a shutter, except it was locked. Just when they seemed to be trapped, a carjack shot under the door and forced it open. Virginia and Texas made it under, seeing the woman who saved them on the other side, but before Canada could escape he was bitten. Before they could do anything, the mysterious woman ripped the jack out from under the shutter and started running to the tall building from earlier. Left with not much choice, Virginia and Texas followed her and the three of them ran inside to safety, for now. "Missing" Following where the last episode left off, Texas and Virginia followed the woman inside her base. She locked the doors behind them and proceeded to walk to a table and mess around with supplies. Angry that she'd left their friend behind, Texas confronted her. After several attempts with no response, he grabbed her arm and finally got her to talk. She yelled at him, saying his friend was bitten and there was no saving him. Virginia suggested amputating the bite and the woman said that didn't work. Soon more of her group came down and the woman revealed her name to be Marilyn, she was living in the base with Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell. Talla was less then enthusiastic about Texas and Virginia being there and argued with Marilyn for a bit, Roswell tried to defuse the situation until Penn called the group out of the room. Virginia and Texas stayed downstairs while the others were gone, seeing that she was upset over Canada's death, Texas tried to comfort her but failed. Several minutes later, the group, minus Talla, came back downstairs and Penn said they were welcome to stay if they wanted. Roswell came downstairs to talk to them, he too tried to cheer Virginia up. Several minutes later, Tacoma called Texas upstairs, leaving Roswell and Virginia by themselves downstairs. Still beat up over Canada's death, she admitted that she wished she'd been able to tell him how much she liked him. Marilyn chimed in saying, "you never really get over the pain of death, you just make room for it." Roswell then offered to show Virginia around the base, wanting to get her mind off of the death. "Bang" Virginia was found alone and crying by Talla and revealed she was becoming suicidal, she put her to sleep before going off the tell the others of her condition. "Family Ties" Texas watched over her until it came to be Tacoma's turn, he quickly headed up and found her pacing around the room. He told her she needed to calm down, getting her to sit, before talking to her briefly. He asked her if she needed a drink and she agreed, when he left Virginia decided to find a way onto the roof of the building. Once up there, she began to cry again, remembering Canada was gone, and began to climb on the ledge to jump. Marilyn quickly came to her rescue, as she'd been watching the streets from above, and attempted to get her to come down. Virginia said the guy she liked was gone and questioned why she should still be there, this annoyed Marilyn as she felt Virginia was giving up over nothing. She revealed her own past, how she'd watched her family get torn apart by the undead, and was able to talk her down when she realized how stupid she was being. Just then, Virginia slipped and Marilyn dashed over, pulling her up, and saving her. Virginia apologized and Marilyn dismissed it, saying she needed to learn this lesson. They both then headed back inside, to the others. "Dance With Death" She appeared but didn't speak. "Kamikaze" She was sad to hear of Tacoma's death and kept calm under the pressure of the attack. After seeing Roswell didn't make it, she was deeply saddened and said a heartfelt goodbye to him ontop of the base. She was able to escape, fleeing Siden with the remaining survivors. Season 2 "Infected" She did not appear. "Arizona Wastes" She did not appear. "Terminus" She and the other Siden survivors reappeared, searching through the wasteland for a new home. She, Penn, and Texas searched through the ground floor of a building, not finding much except a few bottles of water Virginia was able to find. Texas asked her how she was doing, she said she felt numb after what happened in Siden but he reassured her that it was normal to feel that way. Soon after, an explosion happened in the distance and the group followed the sound to find a group of strangers with Roswell among them. Virginia ran up to him and hugged him, saying she thought he was dead but was happy to find him again. "Homeward Bound" She kissed Roswell after he came to speak with her, they talked for a few minutes saying they were glad to be back together. She asked Roswell how he escaped after being thrown to the zombies and told him regardless, she was just glad to have him back. "Murphy's Law" She sat down with Penn, who was looking over a map, to ask where he thought they should go. She agreed with him that heading either north or south was a good direction, but suggested north and possibly Canada as the cold would slow down the zombies. Later when Finn returned and told the group that Talla, Emily, and Jax had been captured, she joined the others in returning to Siden. Once there, she, Penn, and Roswell separated from the others and remained into the woods. Penn gave Finn a whistle to signal them when they'd found Diana's group, upon hearing the signal the began shooting into the air to draw the horde to Siden. "Waiting" She and Roswell chatted briefly before Penn said Diana's people were too dangerous and they should shoot first if they spotted them. Virginia stated she did not want to kill anyone still alive but Penn told her she "didn't have that luxury anymore" and they wouldn't hesitate to kill her first. Upset, Virginia ran off by herself but was followed by Roswell. He promised to always protect her and keep her safe before the pair had sex. Afterwards, he reassured her again he'd always be there for her. "In Cold Blood" She did not appear. "Eye for an Eye" The group made their way to an abandoned camp, deciding to stop and rest for a bit. Roswell and Finn scouted out the area, when they came back Roswell offered her a change of clothes they'd found. She and Roswell snuck off to have sex again, afterwards when they heard gunfire outside, she stayed behind while Roswell went out to investigate. After the fighting stopped, Texas returned, carrying Roswell who had been shot and was bleeding out. She helped Texas, trying to stop the bleeding before he was able to close the wound and save Roswell's life. "Aleatory" Virginia kept quiet and stayed by Roswell's side. When the group heard the gunshot, she stayed behind. Season 3 "Reunion" Virginia, now heavily pregnant, rested in a cabin with Roswell and Texas, who was acting as her doctor. Vida entered and brought them two condiment bottles that had been found on a scavenge, Texas offered them to Virginia as re-purposed baby bottles. She and Roswell shared an intimate moment, he kissed her on the top of her head and referred to her as his "best girl" and his "queen," also calling their child his "little prince." When Vida questioned how he was so sure the baby was a boy, Virginia also disagreed and said that it could easily be a girl. She started to cough, worrying them that her cold was getting worse, which prompted Vida and Roswell to leave to scavenge for cold medicine and various other supplies for Texas. She and Texas talked as they left. "Too Far Gone" Tori came to the cabin to check on Virginia, she was an obstetrician before the apocalypse and was planning on making sure the baby was delivered healthy and well. She discovered that Virginia had succumbed to her sickness and died in her sleep, before she could alert anyone, Virginia reanimated and sprung to life, biting Tori and infecting her. Tori shot and killed the zombified Virginia (which led to Roswell killing Tori as a reaction.) Later, Virginia was buried beneath a large tree in camp. Roswell pulled an engagement ring from his pocket and buried it with her. "Memento Mori" She did not appear. "Regret" She did not appear. "If I Could Turn Back Time" She did not appear. "Absolution" Virginia appeared as a vision to Roswell in his final moments, she called him by his real name - Davis - and told him that everything was ok before taking his hand, symbolizing the end of his life. Killed Victims This list shows victims Virginia has killed. *Tori (infected, caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By * Disease (Alive) She had contracted what seemed to be a cold. As the disease went untreated, she became weaker and eventually succumbed to it, passing in her sleep. * Tori (Zombified) After Tori discovered she had passed, she reanimated and bit her on the arm, infecting her. To prevent anyone else from being bitten, she shoots and kills Virginia. Unfortunately, Tori is killed by Roswell in retaliation. Appearances Notes *She is the youngest of the survivors. Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Texas' Group Category:Siden Survivors Category:Z.A Deceased